


The Color of Magic

by Halisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 orgasms to be precise, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Fuck or (everyone will) Die, Humor, M/M, Magic Jizz, Magic!Stiles, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Magic, Stiles is a Come Slut (for magic), alpha!Derek, implied MotW, like a lot of orgasms, unrealistic refractory periods, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: Написано по заявке: Стайлзу необходимо выполнить какой-нибудь ритуал, чтобы защитить БХ от угрозы, но если верить Дитону и его ужасным, ужасным магическим книгам, он должен добровольно принять в себя «жизненную силу» альфы, чтобы наложить заклинание. Аха, сперму, потому что друиды были теми еще извращенцами. И, видимо, это работает как магическая батарейка.





	The Color of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Color of Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043918) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> Примечание 1: Стайлз-магоискра, Дерек-альфа, магия секса, (у кого-то) множественные оргазмы, (а у кого-то) отложенный оргазм, волшебная сперма, невиданные ощущения, здесь круто, приходите с семьей, приводите друзей  
> Примечание 2: название фика можно перевести как «Цвет волшебства», что сразу же отсылает нас к работе сэра нашего Терри Пратчетта, но будем честны, где он, а где гей-порно х)))
> 
> Беты **autodofe** и **~SR~** , переводилось на Фандомную битву для команды Тинвульфа 2017 года.

Стайлз сейчас свихнется. Какого черта он единственный, у кого есть искра? Потому что над Бикон-Хиллз снова нависла угроза – должно быть, вторник, – и в этот раз мускулов и угрожающих поз будет недостаточно.

В этот раз Стайлз – их последняя надежда.

Но он просто человек, ага? Простой и очень хрупкий парень с так себе везением, раз его угораздило унаследовать каплю магических способностей, пришедших черт знает от какого предка, так что он теперь, по ходу, должен вытащить их задницы из огня, угля или как там говорят еще.

А еще он парень, который в данный момент таращится на член Дерека Хейла.

Очень активный член, и сейчас – тоже. Вернее, это Дерек Хейл очень активно себе дрочит. Движения руки выглядят почти болезненными, но Стайлз считает, что Дерек просто нервничает по поводу всего происходящего и придерживается такого ритма, чтобы не потерять стояк.

А вообще, если призадуматься, Стайлз весьма легко отделался в этой ситуации. Все, что ему нужно делать, – это глотать. Дереку же придется кончить несмотря на стресс, нервы и уставившегося Стайлза.

Вероятно, поэтому Дерек глаз не сводит с потолка. Все очень отстраненно, хотя могло быть и хуже. Дитон предоставил комнату для осмотра в клинике, и Стайлз был очень благодарен, что Дерек отказался до того, как это сделал он сам. Дерек предложил использовать дом Стайлза, а точнее его спальню, потому что там Стайлзу будет комфортнее.

Стайлз с трудом подавляет улыбку, вспоминая, как покраснел Дерек, упомянув «безопасность», как посмотрел на Стайлза почти умоляюще и напуганно, как пробормотал: «Ты можешь отказаться. Мы можем сделать это где-нибудь еще. Или просто… Найдем другой способ».

Но другого способа нет, и они прекрасно понимают это. Каждый человек в Бикон-Хиллз в опасности, и Стайлз примет удар на себя.

Может, всего один. Он точно в этом не уверен. Дитон сказал, что Стайлз поймет, когда будет достаточно.

Он лишь надеется, что у Дерека это «достаточно» тоже найдется.

– Открой рот, – давится слюной Дерек, наконец-то опуская взгляд на Стайлза. Он распахивает глаза и смотрит пристально, лицо покраснело, на лбу выступил пот. – Сейчас, блядь, сейчас кончу. 

Первая струя бьет Стайлзу на нижнюю губу и стекает на язык.

Следующая попадает точно в рот, а третьей не хватает силы, и Стайлз ловит все, что может, рукой, подбирая языком пролитое, прежде чем тянется вперед и обхватывает губами кончик члена Дерека, чтобы не пропустить ни единой капли.

Он сосет, потирая языком головку, чтобы убедиться, что ничего больше не осталось, пока Дерек не скулит, отстраняясь, и Стайлз понимает, что творит.

– О, – говорит он. – Прости.

Все, что Стайлзу нужно делать, – просто глотать. Он не должен выпрашивать или иметь настоящий физический контакт. Он просто должен глотать.

Хотя результат тот же, так что Стайлз отмахивается от мысли, пока Дерек, пошатываясь, отходит в другой конец комнаты, заправляет член в джинсы и застегивает ширинку.

Стайлз сосредотачивается. Вкус… Ну, он уже раньше пробовал свою сперму, так что особо не удивлен тому, что она солоновата, немного горькая, и не то чтобы Стайлз в восторге от консистенции, потому что сперма покрыла его зубы и пристала к небу. Но она тепло спускается по горлу, и тепло распространяется от центра по всему телу, наполняя Стайлза силой...

– Иисусики.

– Что? – Дерек садится в кресло и поднимает на Стайлза глаза.

– Я чувствую это. Ээээ. Магию. Да. Боже, это… – пальцы на руках и ногах начинают зудеть, и вдоль спины прокатывается дрожь. – О мой бог.

– Твои глаза, – шепчет Дерек.

– Что? – моргает Стайлз.

– Они просто… Ничего. Зрачки расширились, но теперь снова стали обычными.

Стайлз чувствует, как ощущение потихоньку ослабевает, а магия рассеивается.

– Ох черт, – говорит он. – Этого мало.

***

И вот так Стайлз оказывается на коленях перед разведенными ногами Дерека, делая свой первый в жизни минет.

Не то чтобы он никогда не представлял такое. Может быть, не с Дереком, потому что Дерек как бы жуткий. Окей, может, и с Дереком, потому что жуткий или нет, но чувак все-таки горяч. Хотя Стайлз совсем не думал, что ему доведется когда-либо растянуть губы вокруг основания пока-еще-не-оч-твердого-но-на-пути-к-тому члена, вытворяя языком такие вещи, о которых раньше только мечтал.

Слабый привкус магии от жизненной силы альфы действует на него опьяняюще.

А еще это для общего блага.

А еще Стайлзу это вроде как нравится.

Дерек восстанавливается необычайно быстро. Не так быстро, как Стайлз, но приветики, кто тут подросток. И вообще невероятно печально, что у Стайлза не волшебная сперма, потому что как кончить четыре раза за час, он знал и раньше.

Это была как раз та ночь, когда он выяснил, что может принять в себя три пальца.

Стайлз дает Дереку минут десять прийти в себя, и только три минуты ему требуется, чтобы член того снова отвердел. Стайлз старается изо всех сил, используя все свои любимые выученные-из-порно техники, и надеется, что получается неплохо.

А потом Дерек не сдерживает стона. Маленького, короткого, не больше выдоха стона.

И тогда-то Стайлз осознает огромный проеб в своем великолепном плане.

Дитон совершенно четко выразился: Дереку нужно кончить, Стайлзу нужно это проглотить (ну, точнее, принять это внутрь, так что проглотить, да, вероятно, он мог бы куда-то еще поместить это и заиметь тот же результат, но он решил начать с простого). Стайлзу нельзя кончать: сила входит, сила не выходит. Нет, Стайлз не альфа с магической спермой (когда проникает в правильного человека), но когда она попадет в него, Стайлз будет вибрировать силой (проверить, только чтобы по самую маковку), а если спустит сам, то сила выплеснется вместе с семенем.

Черт. У Стайлза в наличии король всех стояков, и рука подбирается к нему все ближе и ближе.

Так что он принимается за дело с особым усердием, хватает член Дерека у основания, насаживаясь на него ртом, пропихивая до тех пор, пока головка члена не упирается в заднюю стенку горла и Стайлз чуть ли не давится. Побольше слюны, напоминает он себе и затем пускает в ход язык.

Дерек издает глубокий низкий стон и кончает – прямиком Стайлзу в горло.

***

Дерек пристально смотрит на него, а магия все накапливается внутри Стайлза. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Дерека, даже опустив голову ниже плеч и упираясь руками в пол. Стайлз тяжело дышит, ощущая движение силы внутри себя, тепло – магия – расходится волнами по всему его телу, пульсируя в центре.

Но потом это ослабевает, успокаивается, затихает. Стайлз все еще чувствует ее, она здесь, но этого недостаточно. Стайлз поднимает голову и долго, медленно выдыхает.

– У тебя есть пятнадцать минут, потом мы начнем заново. 

Дерек стонет, опуская плечи.

– Я не уверен, смогу ли…

– Тебе придется, – отвечает Стайлз. – Люди умирают, ад, муки, все такое, чувак.

Он моргает, снова фокусируя взгляд.

– К тому же это просто потрясающе и я хочу еще.

***

– Просто… Держи мою голову, вот так, и просто… нгх, блядь.

Дереку требуется целых два толчка, чтобы снова отвердеть во рту Стайлза. В этот раз Дерек стоит, одной рукой держа Стайлза за затылок, а пальцами второй пытаясь цепляться за его короткие волосы. Он начинает медленно двигаться внутрь, обратно и снова внутрь, прижимаясь яйцами к подбородку Стайлза. Глаза того влажно блестят, пока горло раскрывается под напором и одновременно судорожно сжимается.

И это потрясающе.

И у Дерека тоже все отлично, судя по коротким стонам, которые он издает каждый раз, как горло сжимает головку его члена и Стайлз давится, сокращаясь вокруг нее. Если бы Стайлз был в состоянии говорить, он бы непрерывно бормотал «наполни меня», «кончи в меня» и «трахни мой рот», потому что это все, о чем он может думать.

Ну, помимо того факта, что яйца его уже, наверное, посинели и сам он, скорее всего, умрет от этого. Или кончит, что будет настолько же плохо.

Хотя до тех пор пока он не трогает свой член, все должно быть в порядке. Ему приходится игнорировать то, что джинсы – единственное, что ласкает его где надо, потому что каждый раз, как Дерек толкается в его рот, они елозят немного от того, что Стайлз покачивается на коленях, и Стайлзу правда нужно, чтобы Дерек кончил вот прямо, блядь, сейчас.

И когда он наконец-то это делает – выплескивается так глубоко в горло Стайлза, что тот захлебывается и кашляет, уверенный, что немного попало и в нос – собственный стояк для Стайлза позабыт. Потому что сейчас Стайлз извивается на полу и стонет от того, как магия собирается внутри него, и это лучше, чем секс, лучше, чем что-либо и когда-либо, даже лучше чем тот вечер, когда он кончил с тремя пальцами в заднице.

Так что когда в этот раз тепло внутри него ослабевает, он знает, что ему нужно.

Дерек развалился на кровати Стайлза, его джинсы спущены на бедра, мягкий член лежит на животе, а рука прикрывает глаза.

– Отстань, – говорит Дерек, когда Стайлз становится коленями на край матраса. – Я не могу, слышишь? Ничего не выйдет.

Стайлз снимает одежду, совершенно игнорируя его слова, и достает смазку из прикроватной тумбочки.

Дерек поднимает руку и приоткрывает один глаз.

– Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз смазывает пальцы и тянется рукой назад, наклоняясь над кроватью и приближая лицо к груди Дерека.

– Засовываю пальцы себе в задницу, а на что это еще похоже?

Сосок Дерека маячит перед глазами и соблазняет своим видом, так что Стайлз слегка подается вперед и облизывает его.

Дерек в ответ ежится. 

– Только не кончай, – предупреждает он. – Мы заново все это делать не будем. Хотя я не думаю, что вообще когда-либо снова займусь сексом.

– Я не собираюсь кончать, – настаивает Стайлз. – Я всего лишь подготавливаю себя, чтобы, когда я сяду на твой член, я мог сразу же начать двигаться.

Дерек давится на вдохе. Он застывает секунды на три, а затем молниеносно стягивает с себя джинсы и отпинывает их в сторону.

– Хорошо, – говорит он и тянется рукой к члену.

Когда Стайлз все-таки насаживается на член Дерека, тот еще не встал полностью, как должен бы быть, но Стайлз чувствует, как постепенно он внутри твердеет. Стайлз стонет, откидывает голову назад и слегка двигается вверх и вниз – не может сдержаться. Он наполнен целиком, до краев, широко растянут на члене Дерека и готов к новой порции семени.

И тут наконец-то Дерек приходит в себя. Он хватает Стайлза за бедра и начинает быстро вбиваться в него. Стайлз вскрикивает, когда от первого толчка его подбрасывает вверх, но Дерек тут же с силой дергает его вниз на член. Собственный член Стайлза шлепается о живот Дерека, посылая яркие импульсы прямо в болезненно напряженные яйца.

– После этого, – выдыхает Дерек, отделяя каждое слово сильным толчком, – я кончу на твое лицо, как в первый раз, но теперь на все. Кончу на твои волосы, твою грудь, вотру это в твои соски. Я кончу куда угодно, только не в тебя, понял?

Стайлз начинает скулить.

– Кончи в меня, – просит он. – Пожалуйста, кончи в меня, блядь, я хочу этого, хочу чувствовать твою сперму в своей заднице, Дерек, пожалуйста.

Дерек откидывает голову и впивается пальцами в бедра Стайлза, оставляя синяки, он толкается раз, другой, а затем насаживает Стайлза на себя с силой и замирает.

Стайлз чувствует, как дергается внутри него член Дерека, изливаясь. В этот раз тепло собирается в ином месте, где-то глубже и ниже. Стайлз теряет контроль над собственным телом, собственным голосом, когда удовольствие, тесно переплетенное с магией, вибрирует в каждой части его тела и растекается по всей поверхности кожи. Он слышит шум в ушах, будто кровь пульсирует в венах, а за ним – свой голос, полный наслаждения.

***

– Пожалуйста, – умоляет Стайлз. Его задница высоко поднята, щекой он вжимается в матрас, а член стоит как никогда раньше, но даже это блекнет с неистовым желанием почувствовать сперму Дерека внутри, хотя бы еще один раз. – Дерек, пожалуйста.

Дерек тихо, низко стонет и прижимает головку члена – все еще вялого – к дырке Стайлза. Она такая растянутая, расслабленная, растраханная и мокрая от спермы, что Дерек проходит легко, просто скользит внутрь, помогая себе рукой, и двигает бедрами, пока член полностью не твердеет.

Это так потрясающе – чувствовать, как внутри него член Дерека наливается силой и наполняет его все больше с каждой секундой. В этот раз Дерек двигается медленнее, наслаждается каждым мгновением, постепенно наращивая темп и возвращаясь к привычным ритмичным толчкам.

Он наклоняется вперед, проводит руками от живота до груди Стайлза и принимается неторопливо ласкать его соски в такт медленным и нежным движениям бедер, покрывая поцелуями его шею.

Стайлз расслабляется, закрывает глаза и концентрируется на всех ощущениях, не последнее из которых – гудение магии под кожей.

Он знает, что этого раза будет достаточно, и когда они закончат с подготовкой, им нужно будет переделать еще кучу всего, они будут заняты, и неизвестно, когда Стайлзу еще выдастся такой шанс. Поэтому он наслаждается каждым мгновением: пальцами Дерека на его груди, губами Дерека на шее и плечах, членом Дерека, раскрывающим его и двигающимся внутри.

Но это не утоляет жажду. Его тело требует завершения, и это отнюдь не оргазм. Стайлзу необходима магия, которая сейчас извивается в нем бесконтрольно и безгранично, необходим финальный фрагмент, который поставит точку и соберет эту силу в единое целое.

– Мне это нужно, – говорит он, когда его терпение подходит к концу. – Нужно, чтобы ты кончил и наполнил меня. Чтобы завершил меня, Дерек, пожалуйста.

Дерек сбивается на неровный ритм.

– Я ощущаю это, – говорит он. – На твоей коже и внутри тебя. Ты почти вибрируешь.

Он делает дрожащий вдох, и Стайлз чувствует, как Дерек кончает.

Формируясь постепенно, откуда-то глубоко изнутри поднимается волна жара, накрывает Стайлза с головой, и он горит, но не от боли. Стайлз кричит, он слышит свой голос, и это стон, полный агонии и удовольствия. Перед глазами все мутнеет и становится похожим на пустой экран с яркими всплесками магии, и Стайлз не может описать ее цвет, не может придумать ей название.

И посреди сводящего с ума наплыва ощущений на Стайлза вдруг снисходит умиротворение.

Он распахивает глаза. Все такое четкое, это даже кажется нереальным. Стайлз абсолютно собран и готов действовать. Он приподнимается, осматривает себя, видит сперму Дерека на своей коже – маленькие капли, что сияют и переливаются этим новым цветом.

– Вот и все, – говорит Стайлз и оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека – уставшего и совершенно затраханного. – У нас получилось.

Дерек открывает глаза. Он пялится в ответ мгновение, моргает, а затем садится на кровати.

– Вот и все? 

Он протягивает руку и скользит ладонью по обнаженной груди Стайлза, а затем трет пальцы друг о друга, будто пытаясь успокоить зуд. Хотя, вероятно, так оно и есть.

– Боже мой, у нас получилось. – Он смотрит Стайлзу в глаза. – У тебя получилось. – Выражение его лица становится пораженно-счастливым. – Ты просто потрясающий.

Если бы Стайлз не был в данный момент весьма довольным собой, он бы отмахнулся от слов Дерека. Но он не делает этого.

– Я бы не справился без тебя, – отвечает Стайлз и подмигивает, вставая с кровати и хватая Дерека за руку. – Одевайся, – говорит он. – У нас полно работы.

***

Несколько часов спустя (а может, и дней, Стайлз понятия не имеет) после славной победы и движимые одной лишь силой облегчения, потому что никто из них так и не сомкнул глаз, покрытые кровью, грязью, сажей и черт еще знает чем, они вдвоем несутся прочь от стаи глубже в лес, потому что больше не в силах терпеть. Точнее, Стайлз не в силах терпеть, он не уверен, что сдержится и не спросит у Дитона, можно ли ему кончить вот здесь, сейчас и перед всеми.

Стайлз хихикает, а Дерек тащит его через лес, по корням и поваленным веткам, пока Стайлз не перестает ощущать оборотней поблизости. 

Он до сих пор гудит от энергии. Стайлз в жутком восторге от магии, такое чувство, будто он вот-вот взлетит, и может, он способен на подобные штучки, но сейчас у него совершенно нет на это времени. 

– Здесь, – говорит он, хватая Дерека за ворот футболки и притягивая его обратно. – Прямо здесь. Здесь просто отлично. Мне просто нужно кончить, Дерек, боже мой, ты просто не представляешь.

Он с трудом справляется с джинсами, достает член, который все время упрямо стоял. И эта свобода приносит облегчение, прохладный воздух приносит облегчение, то, что они живы, приносит облегчение, и Стайлз стонет так громко, как ему хочется. Дерек отпихивает его руку в сторону, падает коленями в грязь и заглатывает член Стайлза разом и до конца.

Это не занимает много времени. Оргазм собирается внутри него как магия: извиваясь и поднимаясь, пока не остается лишь один выход – выплеснуться через край.

Когда Стайлз кончает, магия вырывается из него и разносится по лесу пульсирующей волной, пугая птиц и мелких зверюшек. Листья на ветках еще дрожат некоторое время, пока по телу Стайлза пробегают отголоски энергии, и он потерянно смотрит на них, откинув голову на ствол дерева.

Дерек заправляет член Стайлза в штаны, прижимается губами к его животу, потом еще раз, уже выше, переходит на шею, а затем наконец-то втягивает Стайлза в поцелуй, такой долгий и глубокий, что тому приходится оттолкнуть слегка Дерека, чтобы перевести дыхание.

– Спасибо, – говорит Стайлз. – Это, вероятно, мое самое большое достижение на сегодняшний день. И я рад, что он закончился.

– Ты прав. – Дерек медленно и нежно проводит рукой по щеке Стайлза. – То, как ты стоял перед той тварью… Смотрел ей прямо в глаза, Стайлз. Это было потрясающе. Я никогда не видел...

– Да не это, – фыркает Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – Я имел в виду, что достижение для меня – не кончать, типа, я даже не знаю сколько. Это, может быть, самый долгий промежуток времени, который я провел ни разу не вздрочнув, с тех пор как понял, для чего вообще человеку член.

Дерек качает головой, и улыбка расползается по его лицу.

– Но то, на что ты способен, Стайлз. Ты спас нас, спас многих людей. Если ты можешь делать такое, если мы можем вместе делать такое, может, нам стоит… Или мы можем просто подождать, пока ситуация...

– Это ты типа говоришь, что был бы не против снова заняться со мной сексом? – спрашивает Стайлз, ибо попытки Дерека объясниться причиняют почти физическую боль. – Потому что я только за. Хотя если бы было поменьше экстрима в следующий раз, было бы круто. Как в обычном сексе? С взаимными оргазмами? Поменьше для тебя, побольше для меня? Было бы здорово, – кивает он с энтузиазмом. – Я, кстати, возможно, буду готов ко второму раунду и весьма скоро, если ты хочешь?

Дерек моргает, а затем кивает.

– Да, – говорит он. – Хочу.


End file.
